Fire Moth aka Dasher
Background Code-named the Dasher by the Royal KungsArmé because of its incredible bursts of speed, this 'Mech is unlike any ever produced in the Inner Sphere, during the Star League era or since. It carries a load of weapons that is ample for a light 'Mech produced in the Inner Sphere, despite being smaller than any other Clan 'Mech yet seen in the field. An excellent reconnaissance 'Mech because of its quick pace, the Dasher can get out of a tight spot by engaging its Myomer Accelerator Signal Circuitry. Its armor is thin, but the Dasher is so fast that it is difficult to hit. In its primary configuration, the Dasher can give a good account of itself against light 'Mechs of the Inner Sphere. Its exceptional speed allows it to get into close range regardless of its opponent's actions, and use its short-range missiles and medium lasers to good effect. If facing a larger enemy, the Dasher simply retreats to friendly lines, leaving its foe far behind. Another popular tactic is for the Dasher to race to the enemy's rear, cutting down opposing 'Mechs before they can respond. This has worked out badly on occasion, primarily because of the Rasalhagian practice of forming lances into a column. On several occasions, a Dasher has sped around a light 'Mech, only to be cut down by a medium 'Mech following several hundred meters behind. Alternate Configuration A has been seen only on rare occasions, but has been used to devastating effect. This configuration uses its Beagle active probe to locate hidden enemy positions and its target-acquisition gear to rain down flights of Arrow IV missiles from other members of its Cluster many kilometers away. It uses its Streak short-range missiles and anti-missile system to hold its place on the battlefield for as long as possible, then returns to the supporting 'Mechs in its unit with amazing speed. Using its Guardian electronic countermeasures to protect its Starmates, a Dasher equipped with Alternate Configuration B leads a force into an enemy city or other built-up area where hostilities are expected. Its medium pulse lasers and machine gun can swiftly destroy enemy infantry, and the A-pod helps keep sappers off the 'Mech's legs. In Alternate Configuration C, the Dasher performs long-range fire support, a role for which it is not particularly well-suited. Though it carries double LRM-5 launchers and an anti-missile system to protect itself from return fire, it cannot carry nearly as many weapons as other Clan designs. However, no 'Mech can fall back to a new position as quickly as the Dasher. When the Clans expect to mix it up with other 'Mechs and have no other concern, they equip the Dasher with Alternate Configuration D. Though this variant occasionally has a problem with heat build-up, it can deliver an accurate and deadly hail of laser fire at opposing 'Mechs. Model Type - Fire Moth (Dasher) Class - Light Omnimech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 50 Reindforced Pilots Compartment - 175 Main Torso - 150 Arms - 50ea Hands - 30ea Legs - 75ea Feet - 45ea See Weapons list for MDC of individual weapons Note - head can only be hit with a called shots and is -3 to be hit Amour - Stops up to and including 7.62mm rounds. Speed Ground - 162 kph Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 8m Weight - 20 tons loaded Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 20 robotic Power System - 200 XL Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Weapon Configurations Prime ER Medium laser (2 left arm) SRM 6 (right arm) 15 shots SRM 4 (torso) 25 shots A Anti Missile system (left arm see conversion notes for rules) 24 shots TAG (right arm, friendly units are +1 strike with missiles weapons for the rest of the phase) Beagle Active Probe (right arm, +10% sensor skill range 500m) Stream SRM 4 (torso) 25 shots B Medium Pulse Laser (2, 1 left arm, 1 torso) Gaurdian ECM (right arm, -10% opposing sensor skills range 600m) Machine gun (right arm) 200 shots A-pod (right leg) C LRM 5 (2, 1 per arm) 24 shots each Anti Missile system (right torso see conversion notes for rules) 48 shots D ER Medium Laser (5, 2 left arm, 2 right arm, 1 torso) Targeting computer (Torso, +1 strike with ranged weapons) Flamer (torso) See weapons list for statistics Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 10 tons, Carry - 5 tons Punch - 1d4 Kick - 1d6 Restrained Punch - 4d4sd Body Block - 1d4/2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 4km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 12km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system gives you 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at the cost of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. MASC - increase speed by 50% in that phase. For each subsequent phase in use, make a piloting skill check. A failed check causes the legs to lock up for 1d4 melee rounds. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3050 (FASA)